


What now kid? Which way love?

by starry_alien



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and he helps sort some things out, courfeyrac is done, i'm sorry my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been arguing for an hour within inches separating his scowled faces when Courfeyrac decided that he had had enough, he stood and smashed their faces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What now kid? Which way love?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I was bored at work.  
> Unbetaed so sorry if there's any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading & hope you like it :)

They had been arguing for an hour within inches separating their scowled faces when Courfeyrac decided that he had had enough, he stood and smashed their faces together.

It was in the right moment when their lips touch that Enjolras felt a flame burning in his heart. Grantaire’s lips were curved on a smile, maybe because the situation was hilarious or maybe because it was the only thing he could do when he was shocked, either way Enjolras didn’t dare to move. Finally after all those times imagining this, he knew how it felt the touch of those cynic’s lips, and it was addictive.

When Grantaire started to pulled away something on Enjolras’ mind started to fall, it was a sickening feeling, like vertigo. Without thinking twice he pulled Grantaire closer and kissed him again, he moved his lips slowly. Now for sure Grantaire was in shock. There was something in the way Enjolras’ arm rested on his lower back that made him relax. He leaned in, letting his lips be taken by the man in front of him.

Enjolras could feel the flame burning brighter and brighter, running in his veins to every inch of his body, consuming everything and replacing it not with ashes but the feeling of Grantaire against him, of their lips moving together, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. But Enjolras’ flame was not only consuming him, Grantaire could feel his chest warm in the exact place it touched Enjolras’ own. That warmth traveled all around his body and it was perfect.

Grantaire opened his eyes, the sun coming from the windows made Enjolras shine, it seemed as he himself was producing the light. “Like Apollo himself” he thought deepening the kiss.

“Nothing could ever be compared to the feeling of his lips against my own, of his arms pulling me closer, let me be damned but I love him” Enjolras thought.


End file.
